The Only One
by GracieHartley
Summary: What happens when you don't need imprinting? When you've already found your 'one? Jemma and Paul, Anna and Embry; they didn't need imprinting to bring them together but it tore them apart. Are they meant to be? And if so, will they find their way back to each other? Paul/OC, Embry/OC. Currently rated T but will most likely change to an M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story, The Only One, which I was inspired to start after writing a one shot from Paul's perspective called _Don't Tell Me Who To Love,_ which can be found on my profile. You don't need to read that to understand this, but it'd be cool if you did. Please, tell me what you think, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this chapter but Jemma Duncan, Anna Clearwater, Lizzy Duncan and Hannah Duncan belong to Stephanie Meyers, I'm simply having some fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

The bedroom door slammed shut, the action causing a breeze which wrapped itself around tendrils of long, dark hair and blew them into weary hazel eyes. Jemma Duncan loosened her hold on the bag she had been carrying around all day, watching it fall to the ground. Collapsing onto her bed, she rolled over onto her stomach, stretching her arms out above her and getting comfortable before closing her eyes. She was exhausted, but so glad to be home and reunited with her bed.

She'd spent all day at school, and then the entire afternoon had been comprised of cheerleading practice. Their coach was determined to see every girl crying at least once, it seemed.

What's more, she couldn't just resign herself to sleep now; she'd promised her best friend, Paul Lahote, that she'd go with him to a party one of their friends was throwing. Though she knew he'd understand if she backed out, she didn't want to make him go on his own.

She didn't see him enough as it was, due to her going to Forks High School while he went to the Tribal school. It wasn't that her father didn't like the Tribal School; he just knew that Forks High had better facilities and a better teacher to student ratio. Plus, Forks High had a cheerleading squad.

The ringtone of her phone invaded the silence, and Jemma reached down beside her thigh to where her phone had landed. Not bothering to check the ID, she answered with a somewhat sleepy "hello?"

"You're exhausted, aren't you?"

Jemma shook her head quickly even though she knew Paul couldn't see. "I'm fine, quit being so momentarily perceptive."

Paul laughed quietly. "It's fine, I'll just go by myself. Alone, with no one to keep me company. It's cool, Mimi. I'll be fine."

Jemma rolled her eyes. Not only at his very childish nickname for her, but at his predictability. She knew he was only teasing, but she knew he was also slightly serious. "I'm fine. Stop being a dick, Paul."

His response was instantaneous. "It's too hard" he said quite solemnly before bursting into laughter. Jemma rolled her eyes again, though she had to stop herself from laughing too.

"Dirty, dirty mind" she muttered.

"If nothing else, you can rely on that" he replied, and she could imagine the smirk he wore as if he were right in front of her.

"Just pick me up on time" she said, loosening the tie on her ponytail with one hand as she spoke.

"Yes, Jemima. Your wish is my command."

Amused, she hung up on him after saying goodbye through her laughter. She threw her phone back onto her bed, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair.

A half hour later, Jemma stood in front of her closet wrapped in a towel, searching for something to wear. Looking at the dresses hanging up together, she thought about putting one on but just didn't feel like it. If she was being honest, she felt like wearing pyjamas. Normally she wasn't this antisocial, but tonight she just wanted to sleep.

If only she was okay with being a crappy friend.

Deciding that jeans and boots would suffice at a party, she got dressed. Her hair was still slightly damp from her shower, but she knew it would dry in time and wouldn't need any extra primping. Fully dressed but bare-faced, she strode into the bathroom and gave herself a once-over.

She didn't look like the rest of her friends. She lived on the La Push reservation, but she didn't have any Native American heritage. She'd moved onto the reservation with her father when she was six, and that had been because he'd remarried. Looking at herself in the mirror, she picked out her differences. The first was her skin; her slightly tanned complexion was a far cry from the russet-skinned beauties she was surrounded by. Her long, slightly wavy hair was dark, but still lighter than everyone else's.

The most obvious difference, the difference which stood out the most, was her eyes. They were hazel, more green than brown, with only a ring of brown around each pupil causing them to be considered so. But aside from that ring of brown they were a brilliant, bright green. She liked her eyes, but she couldn't help but note their difference from everyone else's.

Shaking off thoughts of her physical differences, Jemma continued to get ready. Not bothering with anything fancy, she stuck to the basics of make-up; concealer, powder, mascara. She slid a small jar of lip balm off the counter as she walked out of the bathroom, dropping it into her handbag before sliding the strap up her arm. Closing her bedroom door behind her so her younger sister wouldn't be tempted to go inside, Jemma hid a yawn behind one hand as she descended the stairs.

Her mother, Hannah, stood at the kitchen bench, looking up as Jemma came nearer. "Still going out, Jem?"

Jemma shrugged. "Paul would have to go alone if I didn't go."

Her mother nodded, slicing an orange in half before cutting them into wedges and sliding the plate towards Jemma. "Have one of your sister's orange pieces if you're hungry."

Jemma smiled and put her bag down on the bench, sitting down on one of the three stools lined up in front of it. She watched as her mother moved on to cutting up vegetables, for dinner she presumed.

Hannah wasn't her biological mother, and Jemma could remember despising her at first, but as she'd grown up she'd realised DNA didn't really matter. Hannah loved her and treated her like a daughter; not once had she ever given Jemma reason not to love her back.

Picking up an orange wedge and sucking on it, Jemma turned at the sound of loud, hurried footsteps making their way towards the kitchen. "Food, food, food!" Jemma smiled as her four-year-old sister, Lizzy came into view.

It had taken Jemma's parents a while to have their own child, even though they were both young and healthy. Her father and biological mother had married young and without knowing each other long, so when their marriage broke down her father was still only in his twenties.

Lizzy's continued chanting of "food, food, food!" made Jemma laugh, and the orange she'd been eating fell down to the plate she'd taken it from.

"Come here, munchkin. Have your food." Jemma stood up, reaching down so she could pick Lizzy up before sitting back down again with Lizzy now on her lap. She handed Lizzy an orange wedge, laughing as she tried to fit the entire thing in her mouth.

Picking up her fallen orange wedge, Jemma placed it in her mouth so the skin faced outwards, crossing her eyes and looking at Lizzy. Instantly, the four-year-old burst into giggles, attempting to do the same but failing.

A knock at the door made Jemma realise it was time to go, lifting Lizzy off her lap and onto the chair next to them. Calling out "just a minute" to Paul, she quickly washed her hands of orange juice and picked up her handbag before kissing both her mother and Lizzy on the cheek. "Love you both. I'll see you later."

"Love you, Jemmy!" Jemma grinned at Lizzy, giving her another kiss on the top of her head before forcing herself to leave.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of Paul leaning against the wall next to it, a cup of coffee in each hand. He smiled at the sight of her, holding out one of the cups. "I couldn't let you walk around caffeine-deprived".

Jemma grinned, taking the coffee and thanking him. Neither of them were the mushy type, preferring to let their actions say what their words couldn't. She shut the door behind her, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him; careful not to spill her coffee. She had to reach up further than she usually did, making her frown. "You need to stop growing; you're making me feel short here."

Paul smirked. "I made it past six foot."

She rolled her eyes at the look on his face. "Don't be so self-satisfied."

He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards his car. "Don't be so critical. You're just jealous that you're a shorty."

Jemma laughed. "I'm five foot nine, I am not a shorty!"

Paul opened the door for her, letting his arm fall from her shoulders. His hand skimmed over the side of her waist and the small of her back before he walked around to the other side of the car. "Yeah you are, you're _my_ shorty." He raised his eyebrow playfully at her before winking and she laughed, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

Inside the car she rifled through his stack of CDs until she found one she deemed suitable, sliding it into the player. "Better be good" he murmured and she rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him. "So mature, Mimi."

"If nothing else, you can count on that" she grinned, mimicking his words from earlier.

He just shook his head, focussing his eyes on the road. She sipped her coffee, letting it warm up her cold fingers.

It wasn't far to the party and they barely made it through two entire songs but, as she'd planned, they were ones she knew he'd sing along to. Too often he'd just sit there and tap his fingers on the wheel to the beat, or his leg if it was a slow song, so she'd mentally comprised a list of songs he couldn't help but sing along to. Generally they were old ones that only they seemed to know the words to; definitely not your party songs unless it was an annoyingly catchy one.

He'd told her once that most of them were songs he used to listen to with his mum. He didn't speak of her often and of those times very rarely was it fondly, so she treasured that good memory on his behalf. His parents had divorced when he was eight and he'd moved to La Push with his dad shortly after. They'd met and bonded over their mutual hurts. Not your average common ground amongst eight year olds, but that was how they'd started.

Turning the music down as they arrived, Jemma rifled through her bag for her lip balm. Flipping down the mirror, she applied it with her index finger. When she flipped it back up, she looked over to see Paul watching her intently. "What up, creepy?"

He smirked. "Not creepy. I was merely observing."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You know, I've heard your eyes can fall out if you do that too much."

She tried not to laugh, but failed. "Lame joke. Did you steal that from one of the guys or is that a personal creation?"

Opening the door and getting out, he didn't respond until he was on her side of the car. He reached for the door but she got to it first. "I searched cheesy jokes on my computer when I was bored" he shrugged as he shut the door behind her, his hand resting on her back when he retracted it from the car. She just smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear. "Come on" he said as he led her to the entrance of the house.

The heat from his hand burned through the fabric of her light grey shirt, and she swore the feeling of his hand resting there would be seared onto her skin long after he'd pulled away. She waited for him to do just that, but he continued to keep physical contact with her as they walked deeper into the chaos of the party. He'd never been overly protective of her, always knowing she was perfectly capable, so that reason was ruled out. She liked it though, so tried not to think about it too much.

The usual crowd hung out inside the house. Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call and his girlfriend Anna Clearwater sat on the couch. Jemma waved at Anna; she didn't go to the Tribal School but that didn't mean she didn't know all the kids who did. She and Anna weren't particularly close, but close enough for Jemma to consider her more a friend than acquaintance.

While searching for their friends, she felt Paul tense up beside her, his hand moving around her waist to grip her hip. At first she thought he'd spotted someone he knew she didn't like, but then she realised his grip was for his comfort, not hers.

Sam Uley stood in the corner of the room, his large dark eyes overseeing the commotion of the party. By his side stood Jared Cameron, his arms crossed over his chest. It was the first time Jemma had seen Jared since he'd taken time off school, and the change was striking. His hair had been cut short, and Jemma could just make out a tattoo on his shoulder through the dark lighting of the party. His normal jovial demeanour was gone too, or at least hidden away for the moment. What shocked her most, though, was the look he was giving Paul.

Paul had expressed distaste for Sam before, but he'd been on good terms with Jared as far as Jemma knew. They had a few classes together and greeted each other in the hallways on occasion, so Jemma had no clue why Paul would warrant that look. Jared looked at Paul like he pitied him, but also like he knew something they didn't. It was a look of many meanings, and she didn't like it one bit. She was just about to insist they move on, but before she could Sam pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against, walking straight towards them.

This wouldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter you get to meet Anna and get some insight into her relationship with Embry. The last chapter will be continued, next chapter. This story will switch between Jemma and Anna so both their stories can be told. Please review, I'd love to know what you think.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this chapter but Anna Clearwater belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply having some fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Gathering up the notebook and textbook lying on the wooden desk in front of her into her arms, Anna Clearwater walked out of the maths classroom that she called her hell and into the crowded corridor outside. At her locker, she took comfort in the fact that maths was the only subject she had homework for that night. All her assignments were done and dusted, a product of Anna's hard work over the past week. Her book bag exponentially larger than it had been the past few days, she slung it over her arm and onto her shoulder.

"A bit light on the books there, eh Annie?" Anna smiled at the familiar voice and nickname, turning around to face her boyfriend, Embry Call, a matching smile on his face. "Nonetheless, I'm afraid I'm still obligated to carry it for you" he continued, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" She smirked back at him, enjoying his antics.

"Oh, it's common knowledge. Even written down in text and everything; and I know how much you value words written in text."

"Yes, I'm sure _Bullshitting Your Way Through Life: The Beginner's Guide_ is a great read," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He held his hand out for her bag, wriggling his fingers for emphasis. "It was scintillating" he said, using one of the big words that so entertained Anna.

She laughed, handing him her bag and shaking her head. "You're an idiot".

He grinned. "Yes, but I'm your favourite idiot and you love me very much."

Anna smiled at how true that statement was, her train of thought cut off abruptly by the arrival of their two other friends, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara.

She had never been opposed to having friends that were girls, but somehow it had just never come about. She had a few acquaintances that were girls, but no one she was really close to. Maybe it was because she liked to focus on studying, maintaining her grades was important to her. She'd never really figured it out.

Maybe it had something to do with her three boys who were all fiercely protective of her. Any sign of bitchiness towards her and the boys would immediately disregard somebody as a potential friend. In many ways, Quil and Jacob treated her as a sister. With Embry though, it was much more.

"I heard 'favourite idiot' and love mentioned, have you finally picked a favourite out of us, Anna Banana?" Jacob said as he threw one arm over Embry's shoulder, the other already around Quil's shoulders. Anna knew he didn't require an answer, not only because he was clearly joking but because her favouritism and love for Embry were obvious.

"Yes, Jakey, it's you. I just can't hide my undying love for you anymore". She spoke in an overdramatic tone, holding her hands to her heart.

Jacob removed his arms from around the boys' shoulders, opening them wide for Anna. "I always knew you felt it too!"

Embry and Quil, who had been silent during Anna and Jacob's playful bantering, looked at each other before nodding. They both knew Anna and Jacob would continue this routine for another hour if they didn't intervene; which would mean none of them would get home for another hour. Embry stepped forward and slid his arms around Anna's waist, lifting her up. "Sorry, Jake. This one's mine whether she likes it or not".

Anna laughed, wrapping her arms around Embry's neck to steady herself as he carried her away.

"I love you, Jakey! Forever!" She called out, laughing as Jacob made a big show of being distressed at her leaving.

"You know, if I didn't know you loved Jake the same way you love Seth, I'd be worried about the security of my position as your favourite, Annie." Embry set Anna down next to his beat-up old car, reaching for her waist to help study her when she put a hand on the faded red hood. He tugged at a lock of her shoulder length wavy brown hair, smiling at her before opening the door and gesturing for her to get in.

"So what are we doing this afternoon" she asked when he was in the car also, running her fingers through her hair.

"I thought we could finish off our English essays, get them out of the way. What do you think?" Embry looked at her, waiting for her approval.

"Fine, but we need supplies then. Can we go into Forks and pick up some junk food? You know I can't study without food."

Embry laughed, well aware of all her quirks. They were his favourite things about her too. Like how she had to have her hair tied up to concentrate, or how she smiled just the tiniest bit when she was writing an essay on something she was interested in. "Sure, Annie. I know better than to make you work on an empty stomach."

Anna smiled, leaning back in the car seat and crossing one jean-clad leg over the other.

A short half hour later, full of car singing on Anna's part and amused looks from Embry, they stood in the confectionary aisle of Thriftway. Embry leant against the trolley, watching as Anna threw item after item into it. "How many people are we feeding, Annie?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. We both know that we're going to scarf this all down within an hour."

Embry laughed, knowing she was right. "Fine, but we have to make sure we get ice cream. I want—"

Anna cut him off. "Strawberry; I know, Em. It's been your favourite since we first discovered the wondrousness of ice cream."

Embry smirked, leaning forward and reaching over Anna's shoulder to grab his favourite type of chocolate and throw it in the trolley along with all the other candy. "I think it's time for ice cream."

Anna smiled, nodding. "Fine. But I get to ride on the trolley." She hopped onto the front of the trolley, holding onto the metal beneath her with both hands.

Embry was careful to watch Anna as he pushed the trolley, not wanting her to fall off. In the frozen goods aisle, he quickly grabbed the strawberry ice cream before steering them towards the counter.

"Why are you going so slowly?" Anna complained.

"Precious goods" Embry mumbled so she couldn't hear, Anna giving him a puzzled look but shrugging it off.

Once they'd payed for the food, they walked back outside to Embry's car and loaded everything inside. "So what's the entertainment on the way back, Annie? More singing?"

Anna grinned. "Oh, absolutely. I wouldn't want to deprive you of my amazing musical renditions of the Top 40."

Embry just laughed, starting the car and shaking his head before smiling at her, a soft look in his eyes. "Well I'd miss them if you stopped so please go ahead."

Anna smiled at him, reaching out her hand to touch his chin-length dark hair. "Anything for you, Em."

* * *

With bleary eyes, Anna stumbled down the stairs the next morning, a blanket wrapped tightly around her to keep in the warmth she had acquired while asleep.

"Anna? Is that you?" Anna's mother, Sue Clearwater, called out from the kitchen. The smell of bacon hastened Anna's footsteps, smiling as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother standing there by the stove. Her younger brother, Seth, and father, Harry, sat at the nearby table, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bacon.

"Morning, Mum."

Sue slid the last rasher of bacon onto the plate she held in her hand, turning around and planting a kiss on Anna's cheek before setting it down on the table. Immediately, Seth and Harry attacked while Anna sat back and waited, knowing they would leave some for her.

"There you go, little one" Harry said as he handed her the plate, Anna thanking him and smiling in response.

"Anna, after school can you go over my history essay with me? I need your help" Seth held a rasher of bacon a few inches from his mouth, obviously having suddenly remembered to ask.

Anna nodded, a lock of hair coming free from her messy bun and falling into her eyes. "Sure thing, little bro. But Embry and I have to finish our English essays first; we didn't get to the last few paragraphs last night."

"Oooh, I wonder why." Seth grinned, the teasing tone in his voice a familiar one when it came to this topic of conversation.

Anna rolled her eyes. "We didn't get to it because we got tired and watched TV instead. If you want me to drive you to school this morning you'd better get that through your head, little bro."

Seth retained his grin, knowing the threat was an empty one. "Yeah, okay, Mrs Call".

Anna leaned over the table, piercing the last rasher of bacon left on Seth's plate with her fork and darting away with it before he could steal it back. As she took the stairs two at a time, she called out to him, having to raise her voice to be heard over his protests. "You better get ready, I'm leaving in ten!"

As Anna walked to her room, she couldn't help but peer into the room next to hers. It belonged to her older sister, Leah, and Anna felt the need to check on her. Leah had been going through a pretty rough time; ever since her boyfriend, Sam, left her for their lousy cousin, Emily, she hadn't been the same. Lately she was rude and quick tempered, and although she had those qualities before the breakup, they had been more present lately.

* * *

That afternoon, Anna and Embry attempted to finish their essays, using Anna's room as their study area. Anna had decided to help Seth with his essay first, getting that out of the way. Seth had since then committed himself to playing videogames downstairs. Anna and Embry made themselves at home in Anna's room, laying sprawled out on Anna's double bed, notebooks and textbooks surrounding them. Anna lay on her back, holding Embry's essay up in the air so she could read it. He'd read hers first, declaring it done.

"So if you just fix up this last sentence you should be right, Em". Anna turned her head to look at Embry, slightly startled when she saw he had moved closer while she'd been concentrating on his essay. He grinned at her reaction, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She sat up, Embry following suit.

"So once I fix that it'll be finished?" Embry had a hopeful look in his eyes, almost begging her with his dark eyes to say yes and relinquish him of any more work pertaining to his English essay.

She smiled. "Yes, Em, once you fix that it'll be finished."

"Yes!" Embry beamed at her, reaching for her and pulling her closer and into his arms "thanks, Annie".

She laughed at his exuberance, common around her but not so prevalent when they were around other people. Most people thought he was quiet, but when around the right people he was anything but.

Anna slid her arms up from where they rested around his waist, moving them up around his neck.

"So, essays are done. Anything else we should get out of the way?" She smirked, daring him to give her a reason not to kiss him.

He shook his head quickly, moving them so that she lay down with him hovering over her. "Nope, nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. If only there was some activity we could do that both of us would get immense enjoyment out of."

Anna laughed. "My brother is downstairs, Em" she warned.

"Wasn't suggesting that, Annie" he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then her cheek. He smiled at her before finally kissing her lips, his hands moving to her waist.

She kissed him back, the fingers of one hand finding their way into his hair. His hand edged underneath the hem of her shirt, clutching the bare skin underneath.

"Anna, do you know where I put my second controller for my Xbox, we can play two player if you-Holy shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The door slammed behind Seth as he fled the room, and Anna didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. At first she was tempted to go with the latter, but then Embry started to laugh.

"Well that's going to come back to bite us."

Anna laughed, moving her hands to his shoulders and pushing him lightly away. He got the message, sitting up and pulling her with him. "I should go" he said, smoothing down the back of her mussed up hair and planting a kiss on her temple.

She nodded, sighing and getting up off the bed with him. He picked up his bag and shrugged it over his shoulder, pausing at the door.

"We probably shouldn't subject poor Seth to our goodbye kiss."

Anna laughed, her arms moving around his shoulders as she leant up to kiss him. His arms wound around her waist and lifted her up momentarily, making her laugh.

She followed him downstairs, saying goodbye before making her way to the kitchen and getting herself a glass of soda. She leant against the doorway to the kitchen, half standing in the living room. It was a long moment before Seth spoke up.

"So is that what you call getting tired and watching TV?"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Paul and Jemma's story we go! Soon enough Jemma and Anna's stories will intertwine, but for now we're just having a look at their relationships with Paul and Embry. The drama/conflict will start soon, I swear. Please review, I'd love to know what you think.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this chapter but Jemma Duncan belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply having some fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Jemma peered over her drink at Paul, watching as he finished yet another cup of mysterious liquid; better known as punch.

A half hour earlier when Sam and Jared had walked towards them, Jemma's stomach had dropped and dread had spread to every crevice of her body. But the confrontation she'd expected hadn't happened. And that scared her more than anything.

Paul had kept his hand firmly on her hip, squeezing so tight it almost hurt. His hands tightened more and more the closer Sam and Jared walked, but when they stopped in front of them, he'd merely glared. Instead of his usual scathing remarks and fist-throwing, he'd stared them down. After a minute or so of frightening silence, he'd steered Jemma away from them, walking off.

And that meant the confrontation would undoubtedly be saved for later.

Sighing as yet another person tried to squeeze onto the couch she sat on, Jemma got up and moved over to the vacant spot next to Paul. He set his empty cup down, moving one arm around her shoulders.

"Are you going to explain earlier to me yet?" she asked. She knew she should probably save it for later, or keep out of his business, but she was too stubborn to take her own advice.

"Nothing to tell" he answered, tapping the fingers of his free hand against the armrest to the beat of the pounding music that assaulted their eardrums.

Jemma ran her fingers through her hair, pursing her lips. "I'm going to get another drink."

She stood up again, walking away to the kitchen. She knew it was his choice whether or not he wanted to talk about it, but when two rumoured gang members stare down your best friend it's kind of hard not to worry or at the very least be curious. She hated not knowing things; she couldn't stand being left in the dark.

Inside the kitchen she easily found herself another drink. Lined up on the kitchen bench were shots, people crowding around as they waited for their turn. Jemma went for a pre-mix instead, wanting to get out of the crowded, uncomfortable space as quickly as possible.

Walking back to the couch, she stopped in her tracks when she saw their seats had been replaced. She looked around the room quickly for any sign of Paul, not finding him anywhere. "Well, crap" she muttered.

Holding her unopened can in one hand, she wandered throughout the rest of the house, trying to find Paul. Undoubtedly he was fine, but now she was on her own.

After searching every room she returned to the couch, sitting down. She was just about to open her drink when she overheard the conversation the people standing behind her were having.

"Yeah, Lahote followed them outside. Looked like he was ready for a fight."

"Doesn't he always?" someone joked.

Jemma set her still unopened can down on the coffee table, standing up and walking towards the door. So Paul had followed someone, probably Sam and Jared, outside for a fight. Awesome.

She shut the front door behind her, looking around the front yard for them as she stood on the porch. Spotting them across the yard, she almost started towards them, but stopped when she heard what they were saying.

"Just talk to your Dad, Paul. He'll explain everything. You have to trust us, everything will be alright." Sam was trying to explain something to Paul. Or warn him about something? Their conversation wasn't making any sense.

"Yeah, man. Everything will be fine. Just don't panic." Jared was smiling comfortingly, but it did nothing to soothe the feeling of panic settling in Jemma's stomach.

Paul wasn't buying it either. "I don't know what you guys are playing at and I really don't want to. Just stay the hell away from me." He turned to leave, but quicker than seemed normal Sam had a grip on his arm, preventing his escape.

"You need to listen to us, Paul. This is important."

Paul swung his arm back, forcing Sam to let go. His elbow hit Sam firmly in the stomach, but it didn't affect him as much as it should've. He just reached for Paul again, a stern look on his face. "You need to calm do-" he was cut off by Paul swinging a fist at his face.

Jemma ran to the edge of the porch, holding onto the railing. Should she intervene or stand idly by? It wasn't in her nature to be a bystander.

Jared looked over at her, catching her eye and shaking his head. He knew her intentions, and his telling her not to get involved only made her sure she needed to. She ran down the stairs, but before she could do anything Paul was on the ground, Sam holding him there. Paul should've been able to push him off, but Sam was obviously stronger than he looked.

"Calm down" Sam urged, loosening his hold on Paul slightly. Paul pushed him away, getting to his feet. He saw Jared watching something behind him, turning around and seeing Jemma standing only a few feet away.

"Stay away from me. I mean it. I don't want any part of whatever you're doing." He glared at Sam and Jared before striding to Jemma's side. His hand on her back, he led her over to his car, wrenching the passenger door open for her. She grabbed hold of his shirt, stopping him before he could get any closer to the driver's seat. He stopped, locking eyes with her and staring. She didn't say anything about what had just happened, aware that Sam and Jared still stood a mere few feet away from them.

"You've had too much to drink" she said, holding her hand out for keys.

He gave her a pointed look. "I'm fine, Jemma." His tone and non-use of her nickname made it quite obvious that he didn't intend on letting her drive his car.

"I stopped counting at seven cups of punch, you're not driving. Give me the damn keys." She glared at him, aggravated by more than just his disregard of drunk-driving laws.

He took the keys out of his pocket, relenting.

She stomped over to the driver's side of the car, getting in and shoving the keys into the ignition. She was pissed off and it was obvious, but better it be obvious than him think she was okay with his behaviour.

They drove to his house in silence; she'd have to walk home or call her mother.

She stared out the windscreen for a moment before undoing her seatbelt and opening the door. He followed suit, leaning against the car and looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not" she snapped. "Don't say you're sorry when you're not."

"Fine, I'm not sorry. What's the big deal?"

She glared at him, walking around the car and holding out his keys for him. "What the hell were you thinking? You're an absolute idiot, I hope you know that."

"Why are you so pissed off?" He asked, glaring at her. "It's not like I've never gotten into a fight with someone before, Jemma."

"I'm not angry because you got into a fight, I'm angry because of who you got into a fight _with_."

He gave her a patronizing look. "What, did you think I was going to get hurt? Wow, your concern is touching."

She glowered at him. "You're such an asshole."

He shrugged. "If you don't like it, leave."

She scowled at him, but didn't move. She knew he didn't really want her to go. His tricks were her tricks as well; and she'd used this one herself enough times to spot it from a mile away.

"You do realise that they've got the council sitting in their back pocket, right? Are you utterly insane?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Quit it with the condescension, Paul."

He ran his fingers through his hair, surrendering. "You didn't hear what they were saying, alright?"

"Well tell me then!" she almost yelled, still furious. "Don't just expect me to understand when you don't tell me what's going on!"

"They were acting like we'll be best buddies in a week, like they know sooner or later I'm going to join them. I don't want to fucking join them, Jemma!"

The look of panic on his face, his eyes wide and scared, frightened her more than any throwing of fists could, no matter who they belonged to.

She sighed, her anger dissipating. She stepped forward, winding her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his shoulder, she held onto him for a long moment. "You don't have to join them" she murmured.

His hands moved from his hair to around her, one hand holding onto the back of her head while the other wrapped firmly around her back. "I won't" he swore.

They stood like that, entwined, for a long moment. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she sighed, knowing it was late. She didn't want to stay here and fight, she wanted to go home. "I should get home."

He let go of her, concern now on his face. "You shouldn't walk home in the dark, Mimi."

She shrugged. "Well you're not driving me".

He shook his head, looking slightly amused. "I'm not even drunk."

She nodded. "You don't seem it, but you still drank enough to knock out the entire football team."

He reached out for her, his fingers brushing her shoulder and trailing down to her wrist. His fingers lingered there and she almost took his hand but didn't. "Stay here" he said. "Dad won't mind."

She bit her lip, debating whether or not she should. She had before, lots of times, but the fact that they'd just had an almost-war on his front lawn and now he was asking her to stay the night bothered her. They were so unpredictable. Great one minute, falling apart the next. She'd been so angry at him a few minutes ago, and now she didn't know how she felt. She wasn't angry, but the way she felt for him now felt equally as dangerous.

Finally, she nodded.

His hand moved away from hers but he wound it around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. They walked inside and up to Paul's room, his father not interrupting them. That meant it was later than they thought; if he was asleep.

They'd had 'sleepovers' before, neither of them unfamiliar to sharing a bed with one another. But as she stood there in his room, Jemma couldn't help but think that surely friends didn't feel like this. Paul walked over to his closet, rifling through it before throwing her a shirt. She looked at it, clutching it in her hands. She'd worn the same or less around him plenty of times.

She looked up, her eyes widening when she saw him undo his jeans. The sight made her heart race, and her mind jumped to unhealthy places. This was _Paul_. He pulled his shirt over his head and she gulped. He hadn't just grown taller, he'd filled out too.

He looked over at her, a small smile on his lips. "What are you doing, Mimi?"

She broke out of her trance, biting her lip. "Um, nothing. I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow at her, probably puzzled by her unusual hesitance.

"I'll be right back" she said, turning on her heel and near running out of his room and into the bathroom. What was up with her?

She'd gotten changed in front of him before, this shouldn't be weird. It wasn't like she didn't know he was attractive. It wasn't like she was foreign to having feelings for someone. But gosh, having feelings for Paul was scaring her.

She hated being scared; hated being weak.

Pulling herself together, she quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Tugging off her boots and stripping off her jeans, she threw on Paul's shirt. She wadded up her clothes in her hands, carrying them back into Paul's room.

"You alright, Mimi?" Paul was lying on his bed, looking at her with his arms folding underneath his head.

She bit her lip again. Damn.

"Yeah, fine. Just felt a little off for a second." She lied easily, because she had felt _off_, just not the off she was implying.

He nodded, freeing one of his hands and ruffling his hair. She turned around, setting her clothes down on the floor.

Walking over to his bed, she crawled over to the side closest to the window. Lying down, she was silent for a long moment, as was he.

He turned onto his side, looking at her. "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling.

He moved closer, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Good. Because no one likes an angry cuddle partner."

She laughed, instantly feeling less uncomfortable. Oh, if only he knew she was more than happy to cuddle with him. She turned on her side, her arms moving to his bare chest. "You're using me for my cuddles. I don't know how I feel about this."

He just grinned, pulling her closer. "No, your sparkling personality is what keeps me hooked, not your cuddles." He kissed her cheek, still smiling.

She moved one hand to the side of his waist, laughing as he pressed a kiss to her other cheek. They'd always been affectionate, preferring to show their feelings than talk about them. And he seemed to be showing more than friendly feelings right now.

His kisses moved lower, and her laughter died as he kissed her neck. Closing her eyes, she moved her hands to his shoulders. His hands moved down to her hips, his grip firm. Pushing her lightly so she lay on her back again, he moved slightly on top of her. His lips left her neck, her eyes opening and looking into his. He leant his head down closer to hers, one hand moving up to her waist underneath her shirt.

He was so close; in that moment she wanted nothing more than to close that gap of a mere few inches. She'd kissed him before, but they had been kids and it hadn't counted. To kiss him now would mean so much more.

With all these thoughts swirling around inside her head, it took her a few seconds to notice that Paul was moving closer. Closing the gap like she'd wished she could only moments ago. When she did notice, he was so close their noses were almost touching.

Their lips met, eyes closing once more. He lowered himself onto her, still holding himself up enough with one hand for her not to be crushed by his weight while his other clutched at her bare waist.

She tangled the fingers of one hand into his hair, the other holding onto the back of his neck.

As she had expected, he wasn't gentle. He wasn't careful and slow, he was rough and passionate. But that fit him, that was what she _wanted_.

She barely contained a moan as he moved his hand down from her waist to her hip, his fingers edging underneath her panties. He grinned against her lips, moving his hand down to her knee and gripping it firmly. She got the message, hitching her leg up over his hip.

He pressed his hips against hers, groaning, and she tightened her fingers in his hair. This was getting out of hand for their first proper kiss, but she didn't want it to stop.

After a few more minutes of kissing, moans included, she pulled away, panting. "Paul, we should stop".

He nodded, pressing another kiss to her lips "definitely." Yet, he pressed another kiss to her lips, and another.

She smirked, moving both hands to his shoulders and trailing them down his chest. Pushing him lightly, he moved both hands to her waist and rolled over so she was on top of him.

She broke their kiss and he grinned up at her, his hands rubbing up and down the sides of her waist. She leant down, giving him one last kiss before moving off of him and lying down next to him.

He moved onto his side, kissing her shoulder and wrapping one arm around her waist. She turned onto her side also, her back to his front, trying to slow down her heart. He moved his other arm underneath her head, enveloping her in his arms.

Jemma was glad they weren't the type to have the 'awkward morning after' conversation; she didn't have to worry about facing that in the morning. They were what they were; they didn't need to have extensive talks about feelings to know that.

As she lay there, listening as Paul's slow breaths turned into light snoring, she was content with the way they were.


End file.
